Wraith Jinchueiki
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Kadly 'Kadvadish' "Gunslinger" Brown was called many things: A Assassin, a Murderer, a Experiment, a Bastard, a Demon… but not a Traitor or a Quitter, so Kadvadish dies to the morning sunrise the Kyuubi summons him to take the place of a dying Naruto and get a second chance at a new life, Kadvadish didn't pass up the opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kadly 'Kadvadish' "Gunslinger" Brown was called many things: A Assassin, a Murderer, a Experiment, a Bastard, a Demon… but not a Traitor or a Quitter, so Kadvadish dies to the morning sunrise the Kyuubi summons him to take the place of a dying Naruto and get a second chance at a new life, Kadvadish didn't pass up the opportunity. (Neglected!Naruto, Semi!SI!OCxNarukoxNatsumiXFem!SasukexHinata)

Chapter I: Death and Resurrection

Kadly 'Kadvadish' "Gunslinger" Brown is an pretty calm person given everything that had happened to him his entire danmed life, he was leaning up against a large he'd been leaning against since he finally dealt with the last soldier and collapsed and was looking up at the burnt orange sky. The sun was rising from the horizon slowly, Kadvadish focused on the crashing waves off the side of the cliff.

The Gunslinger was laying in a pool of his own blood with multiple bullet hole wounds in his body, his human skull looking mask was cracked badly to the point where part of his face was showing. His dual energy Kel-Tec Shotgun 12 Gauge's where at his sides, he felt so exhausted from fighting nonstop for god knows how long, he just wanted to go to sleep for… possibly ever.

"You fought good Gunslinger" A snarky male voice said, a teenager who looks around 17-18 wearing a blood red long coat with a cane in hand stood over Kadvadish' bleeding and battered body, "A lot longer then Senior ever did and look at you! Still clinging to life or what ever you call a life Wraith" The blood coat teen said as he crouched down to eye level with Kadvadish. Bright orange glared into neon red.

"Go… *Heavy breathing*… to… hell… bastered!" Kadvadish hissed, he coughed up a large glob of blood that splattered against his mask and flowed down his neck.

"Valiant till the end huh Kadvadish?" The teen said/asked the wounded Gunslinger, "You Marrón Brown's are very hard to kill no matter what, but you are always between life and death Kad, that's what makes you special"

Kadvadish could feel even his body giving away and out. Everything had a breaking point. As they reached the end of this conversation, Kadvadish body finally returned back to being solid, his eyes boiling, his skin and powers inside hardening and giving out, he could hear nothing soon after… however, this prick's voice was still burning inside his head. "When… the fuck… are you… going to shut up!?"

Kadvadish quickly grabs one of his shotguns and quicks fires at the teen crouched in front of him, the shot only grazed the teens shoulder and the teen had jumped back and whipped out a Revolver and shots Kadvadish right in the throat. The Gunslinger cursed as he remembered that the armor around his neck was gone and the bullet heads clean through his neck, but he doesn't let up and continues to fire his shotgun, then teen doges to the left and kicks the shotgun out of Kadvadish' hand and stabs his cane into Kadvadish' chest.

The Gunslinger gives a pained groan as he grabs the cane, his breath seemed to grow heavy by the second, his vision blurred with large black spots filling his vision, he coughed up another large glob of blood. Kadvadish hand falls to his side.

"Hmm well that ends that" The teen said, he grabs the hand grip of his cane and pulls it out of Kadvadish' chest, though before he leaves he sees something in Kadvadish, it looks so similar to a kill switch-

"Naw Crapbaskets"

*Click*

BOOOOOOM!

The forms of the Kadvadish and the teen disappeared in a fiery explosion, sending large mounds of dirt around the entire field. The teen comes barreling out of the inferno and crashed to the ground with half of his face burned and his coat damaged badly, the teen hissed painfully as he tries to ignore his burning flesh and gets back onto his feet with the aid of his cane.

"Man I can't believe I forgot the explosives he had on him" The teen said, wincing slightly, the teen turns from the burning crater Kadvadish once laid, "Well that takes care of one problem… possibly"

[Else where]

Bringing his hands up to his head as Kadvadish sat back I took in his surroundings; dark, wet, messy, and overall rather uninviting. A frown twisted Kadvadish lips until all the color drained from his face as a deep, bass growl sounded behind him followed by a ridiculously loud voice that left his head ringing.

" **HUMAN! BASTARD FILTH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"**

Whirling as quickly as he could, which sent a rather nasty wave of nausea through his system, Kadvadish found himself face-to-face with what had to be the largest animal I had ever seen, that anyone had ever seen.

Throwing himself backwards, which didn't work too well in my position, Kadvadish scuttled back several yards which gave me a much better view of the creature before him. There was a niggling thought in his head that said recognized the creature, but that was waylaid as it roared at him and continued yelling.

" **SPEAK YOU WRETCHED CREATURE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU SOME MOCKERY LEFT HERE BY THAT WRETCHED NINJA?"**

"Kyuubi..." Kadvadish said lowly, pointing a hand at the creature the Gunslinger know recognized. The Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed fox, Kurama. It seemed death was the least of an issues now.

" **SO YOU CAN SPEAK. NOW ANSWER ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR LIFE."**

"I'm not the one caged like an animal"

Kadvadish and the Kyuubi stare at each other for the longest moment before the nine tailed fox rammed against the caged screaming bloody murder and swearing. Kadvadish groans and somehow draws one of his shotguns and shots the the Kyuubi in the face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence answered Kadvadish for several moments as a mild stinging pain assaulted his head, quickly growing into a severe headache and making him grit his teeth as he winced and rubbed his temples.

 **"...CURIOUS..."** The fox said, its massive head tilting slightly to the side as its eyes narrowed in thought, " **I WOULD THINK YOU WERE AN INTRUDER BUT YOUR MEMORIES SAY OTHERWISE."**

A spike of cold dread settled in Kadvadish gut before quickly fading as Kadvadish shivered, looking eyes with the Kyuubi as it looked him over with appraising eyes.

" **THIS IS... SURPRISING..."**

Kadvadish quirked an eyebrow in confusion before he felt his memories of the Naruto manga and anime and movies rise to the surface of his mind unbidden as he realized the fox was sorting through Kadvadish mind, giving him a nasty headache as it did so.

Smoke and fog enveloped the Gunslingers body, Get the fuck out of my head!" Kadvadish shout

" **QUIET MONKEY, I HAVE YET TO DECIDE IF YOU ARE WORTH DEALING WITH"**

That statement only confused Kadvadish before he sighed and rubbed my temples, finally feeling the digging sensation in his brain fade away.

"You done yet?" Kadvadish muttered annoyingly, not expecting a response. It seemed though that Kadvadish underestimated the prowess of the Kyuubi's ears as it refocused on the Wraith.

" **QUITE, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW THAT... MANGA CAME TO BE, BUT THAT KNOWLEDGE SHOULD BE WORTHWHILE. I DO NOT INTEND TO BE STUCK IN SUCH USELESS VESSEL"**

"That's not my problem, so why are you telling me?" Kadvadish asked annoyance coming to the forefront as the last of the pain disappeared and the oppressive feeling that he finally decided was killing intent lifted.

There was a deep chuffing sound that took Kadvadish a moment to classify as he watched the fox's shaking shoulders before he realized that what I was hearing was laughter, anger burned at the amusement the Bijuu was deriving from him until the fox spoke.

" **OH HOW WRONG YOU ARE. IT IS MOST CERTAINLY YOUR PROBLEM."**

"And why's that?" Kadvadish asked warily, a steadily sinking sensation in his gut telling Kadvadish he wasn't going to like the answer.

" **IT IS YOUR PROBLEM LITTLE MONKEY, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE 'MAIN CHARACTER' IT WOULD SEEM"**

Kadvadish stared incredulously at the Kyuubi for several moments moment before he sighed heavily and closed his bright eyes as he swore.

"Oh for **FUCK'S** sake!"

The Kyuubi's chuffing laughter.

"*Sigh* Okay then how old is our 'main character'?" Kadvadish ask

Kyuubi snorted

" **HE JUST TURN NINE AND WAS ATTACKED"**

Kadvadish eye twitched hardly at that, then an idea came to his mind as I remembered one of the fanfics I read not to long ago and tested my luck.

"Hey Fox, how about we make a deal?" Kadvadish asked with a dark glint in his bright orange eyes

" **WHAT TYPE OF DEAL MONKEY?"**

"Your the most powerful tailed beast alive right? So is it possible to give me powers while in this body?" Kadvadish asked

As if reading Kadvadish mind, which is not hard since the two are in a mind and all, and it's eyes narrow dangerously at Kadvadish that basically said 'I know what your doing and you better watch your self'.

" **WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND!"**

"From my memories you can possibly tell what I did for a living, and saw what happen before I died"

" **YOU MEAN YOUR LIFE AS A KILLER? YOU HAVE MORE GUTS AND BALLS THEN MOST AND DEFIED FATE COUNTLESS TIMES FOR YOUR FAMILY! EVEN IN THE FACE OF DEATH YOU DIDNT BACK DOWN IN THE SLIGHTEST"**

"Death is just a state of mind"

" **A VERY ANNOYING ONE!"**

"That's also true, but what happened to the boy?"

" **A FEW TOO MANY BRICKS TO THE HEAD… AND POSSIBLY A KNIFE TOO!"**

"Geez and I though I had bad luck" Kadvadish mutters

" **BUT BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL QUESTION, YOUR POWERS SOMEHOW TRANSFERRED FROM YOUR BODY TO THIS BODY!"**

"Someone purposely put me here" Kadvadish said slowly, "With my powers as well, that's far to convenient for my taste… Kyuubi… is there something your not telling me?" The Gunslinger had a massive fog surrounding his body.

" **I MAY HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE-"**

"To replace the dying Naruto?"

The Kyuubi pointed behind Kadvadish, the Gunslinger turns around to find a little boy about nine with bright blonde hair and clear crystal blue eyes. Though his eyes mirrored Kadvadish almost.

"I take it your Naruto?"

The blonde nods.

Kadvadish sighs and crouches down and places a hand on the boys shoulder for him to look up at the Wraith, Kadvadish sees a light at the end of the tunnel and puts two and two together and thinks something up.

"Hey kid" Kadvadish started, "You see that light over there?"

"Hmm" Naruto nods

"I need you to head to it and ask for Tenebrosi, he'll watch over you from now on okay?"

"Okay, but what about my family?"

"I'll take care of them, I promise that I will protect them kid" Kadvadish places his other hand on the boys shoulder and turns him around to set him off, "But you deserve some… happiness for once"

Naruto nods sadly and heads for the light, Kadvadish and Kyuubi watch the boy disappear into the light.

"By the way, what happened before I got here"

" **WELL!"**

Before

" **KIT! DAMMIT YOU CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THIS!"** The Kyuubi pushed it's nose against the Naruto sitting inside the cage with him.

He looked dejected, his body curled up, he was hugging his legs dearly.

"No more. I don't wanna go back. Please let me sleep here."

" **OH DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP! IF YOU ARE DEAD THEN I AM TOO!"** The Kyuubi spat.

"What is wrong with death? The people are cruel out there. You don't want to go out there" Naruto questioned, red eyes full of tears looking up at the giant nine tails.

" **ARGGHHH ! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! YOU CAN'T JUST LAY DEAD BECAUSE OF IT!"**

" ... Leave me alone" The boy slumped forward again, resting his head on his knees.

At his last word, another big chunks of debris fell on the Kyuubi's cage, making the fox jumped back with a yip of fear.

That collision opened a path outside, the Kyuubi jumped out of his cage then tried to look for away to get out of the boy's body. But nothing he did work. The seal was still intact on the side of the now destroyed cage. He could not rip it off. The boy was useless by then.

He just sat there waiting for his inevitable end.

" **NO! I REFUSED TO LET IT END LIKE THIS!"** The Kyuubi roared, nine tails shined brightly with power " **KINJUTSU: REIKON NO BASHO!"** ( Forbidden Art: Soul Swapping)

Then everything was frozen, the space itself has been stop.

Absolutely silent reigned.

An ominous black portal appeared. Stepped out of it was a small looking Reaper with a very advance looking scythe. The Reaper took glances around, at the Kyuubi, the cage then at the child sitting inside it. He chuckled, amused at the sight.

"Wow! I honestly didn't expect you of all things to summon me Kyuubi" The Reaper said with a light chuckle.

 **"CAN IT LITTLE REAPER! I WANT A TRADE. THIS BOY'S SOUL FOR ANOTHER. BETTER GET ME ONE WITH THE WILL TO SURVIVE TOO!"**

" ... Sorry. No can do." The Reaper refused

" **WHAT?! WHY?! IT'S WHAT THIS JUTSU DO! I TRADE ONE SOUL FOR ANOTHER!"** The fox yelled in panic and anger.

" You forgot something Fluffy. The sacrificed soul has to be willing, to rest in the after-" A ringing noise came from the screen of the scythe and and Little Reaper presses it, "Hello? *Squeak! Squeak!* Kadvadish is dead! How!? He's literally a walking corpse! *Squeak! Squeak!* Antie? What dose that half souled demon sorcerer do? *Squeak! Squeak!* fine! A have a body already Writer! *Squeak! Squeak!* yes it's good enough! Look let me do my job! By Writer!"

The Reaper turns to the Kyuubi.

"Alright you get a new soul, just have the kid go into the light" The Reaper pointed to the glowing exit at the end, "Now my jobs done and the new soul should be here soon" The Reaper pulls back his scythe and slashes the air, making a portal and passes through it

Present

"Huh so Kiran got me an new body" Kadvadish said casually

" **YES AND GAVE ME AN INTERESTING SOUL TOO!"**

"Yeah, well time to wake"

" **HAVE FUN KIT! AN TRY NOT DYING AGAIN!"**

"Don't worry I won't, I sure as hell not wasting this" A cloud of fog surrounded Kadvadish body in a miniature twister and the Gunslinger exits the mind.

[\/\/\/]

Kadvadish groans as he opens his eyes and was assaulted by a bright sunlight from the window. The Gunslinger coughs harshly as he sits up, the room Kadvadish was in looked… plain, not as plain as his old room was, but still plain. There was a dresser, a desk near the corner, a large rug, and-

"Is that a lava lamp?"

A blue and orange lava lamp sitting on nightstand next to the bed, along with his guns and a note, curiously he rolled over and picked it up. Opening it with slightly shaky hands, he examined the contents and it read as such:

 _Hey Kadvadish! It's us the Authors here and we learned about the whole incident with Antie and the army you had to fight now as you may be aware of by now, this world you are currently in is Naruto's world-_

Kadvadish snorted, 'They really have a sense of humor'

 _And you may also be aware of the changes to your body, you may or may not have freaked out in some sort of fashion, but, let me assure you of just one thing, it's going to be ok, and thanks to a bit of tinkering by us, your powers should work much more smoothly then before, think of it as an "I'm sorry" for turning you from a nigh immortal Gunslinger into an young boy…. In a world full of Shinobi that could do god knows what to you._

 _From_

 _~ The Authors (Writer, Original, Editor, and Fixer)_

Kadvadish crumpled the paper and jammed it underneath the pillow on the bed while grumbled to himself. "Seems like things are going to take an interesting turn in my life" Kadvadish said to himself.

The Gunslinger rolls out of bed and heads to the bath room quietly, Naruto's nine years off memory was still in this head and Kadvadish used them to his advantage. Compared to his old life, this one is slightly more pleasant to some agree, more lonely yes, but still pleasant.

"Let's hope those Authors know what they are doing" Kadvadish mutters to himself quietly.

Kadvadish reached an empty bathroom and entered swiftly, he locks the door and turns on the light, scoping the bathroom quickly Kadvadish turns to the mirror and looks at his new body:

His skin was pale, not grey pale, but pale enough to seem he doesn't get any sunlight. It didn't go with the tanned skin. His eyes where bright orange as always and seemed to glow faintly well. Kadvadish brought a hand to his face over his right eye, a scar covered the area around the eye (like Sabo's but a little bigger) but didn't seemed to effect the eye itself. The hair reached past Kadvadish's shoulders and was a blend of blonde with black added with black tips.

Kadvadish frowns as black smoke surrounds his back and went back into his old form, his skin was dark brown, but also extremely pale due to always wearing his clothing/armor for massively large periods of time and sticking to the shadows for so long. His mattered inky black hair reach possibly to the nape of his neck with a few strangers falling in front of his face. His orange glowed light a crackling flame.

"My god I'm short"

And he wasn't lying, Kadvadish went from standing around 6'9 to 4'9, it was rather insulting really, especially since he was always a very imposing person old or young. Hell he was only turned 19 when he died… he believed he was around 19.

Kadvadish returned to the child form and sighs, them grabs hold of the door and opens it, Image his surprise when he sees one of Naruto' sisters -Naruko- standing outside the door.

Naruko was honestly surprised as she noticed how different her Aniki was, he looked to be in pain last night and was very quiet then normal, Natsumi said she should forget about it and Naruko was dragged away. She gazed into her brother' now orange eyes, they glowed like a morning sunrise, his hair was no longer the same golden yellow they shared, but a dull gold with black tips, his skin paled a lot too and looking at the scar around his eye made her flinch.

"Is there something you need Naru… Nii-san?"

'His voice his different too' Naruko thought, her brothers voice sounded horse and scratchy.

Naruko shuffled nervously, "I… just came to use the bathroom"

"Oh right *Cough! Cough!* damn cough followed me here" Kadvadish mutters softly as he steps around Naruko, "I'm… going for a walk bye!"

Naruko watched her Aniki speed down the hall to his room and shut the door quickly, was he sick? That cough sounded back and to add his pale skin didn't ease her in the slightest.

With Kadvadish

"My that was close" Kadvadish said breathlessly, it reminded him all the times he tried to be sneaky when he wasn't wearing his usual clothing and he didn't want someone to see him. The Gunslinger noticed some clothing with a note on the desk and heads over to it and reads the note.

 _Here's some casual clothing for you, I based them off your original ones!_

 _~Kiran the Little Reaper_

Kadvadish quickly puts the clothing on and overlooks himself, he wore a white mackintosh coat that reached his ankles with a black hood n oval cape attachment that cover his head and reached his waistline. Underneath was a black long sleeved shirt with a white vest and black pants and matching combat boots.

The Gunslinger smirks at his clothing, he heads back over to the desk and grabs the holsters for his guns puts it on underneath his coat. Though something golden flashes against the sunlight and Kadvadish picks it up.

It was his golden cross.

It was nothing special, just a normal golden cross, it worked really well keeping the demons away when he was stuck in hell for a few months and needed away to keep the demons at bay. Kadvadish places the cross around his neck before buttoning up his coat and heading out, and made sure to look every direction and NOT get spotted this time.

Kadvadish opens the door and heads for the stairs as quickly, the lower half of Kadvadish's body turns to smoke and the Gunslinger quickly makes his way to the front door without a sound before he lower half returns to normal-

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! How was that?" Came the voice of Naruto' other sister, Natsumi ask her shoulder length vibrant red hair bouncing as she spun around, stumbled, and landed on all fours. She looked like a carbon copy of her mother.

"You're getting better every time Natsumi-chan! Carry on like that and you'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha in no time!" The man stepped forwards and picked her up in a warm hug. He stood at 5 foot 11 inches tall, with spiky sun kissed blond hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a standard Konoha Jounin outfit, with his hitai-ate on his forehead. He smiled fondly at her as he put her back on her feet.

"You were great Natsumi-chan; we're both very proud of you" The woman said as she knelt down and embraced her daughter. She stood at 5 foot 4 inches. Her hair, the same color as her daughter's, fell all the way down to her waist. She wore a short sleeved orange blouse under a black house dress, and heeled kunoichi sandals. Dusting of the dirt from the girls cloths she turned her around and pushed her towards the large house.

"Come on! That's enough training for today! Let's go get something to eat!"

Kadvadish quickly moves and hid himself and watched the three walk in through the door and walk right pass him and didn't notice, the Gunslinger catches the door before it closes and tries to leave when-

"Aniki?"

Kadvadish freezes as he hears Natsumi voice, he slowly turns around to see Natsumi looking right at him with their parents looking at him as well. This situation was far to awkward for Kadvadish to deal with, he couldn't teleport away with his smoke or fog since or out cause problems for him in the long run. He would just have to play it out for now.

"H-hey Nats… Nii-San, how's it… going?" Kadvadish asks uneasily, he just remembered he wasn't a very sociable person to begin with and made things harder for him.

"I just finished training with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan! Where about to get something to eat now, would you-"

"Oh nononono! I wouldn't to be a bother, I'll just *Cough! Cough!*… be going now!"

Quicker then she could reply, Kadvadish shuts the door and quickly disappears in a cloud of smoke.

He really needs to work on his people skills.

As Kadvadish reforms and walk down the street with a book in his hands, people would sneer and saying things like a demon would be too dumb to understand what he was doing. Kadvadish nor Naruto didn't care about their opinions because only the family matter to him (Naruto) at the moment, which he was sure they didn't hate him but just placed him as a low priority.

The whole village knew that the Kyuubi's power was sealed into Naruko and Natsumi. They loved them because they believed they would one day be their most powerful guardian, some already said she would make a good Godaime.

Kadvadish snorted. The entire village hated Naruto. They saw him as a reminder of how powerless they had been that day, and as an insult to those who died that fateful night. Both had begun to dislike the villagers because of their stupidity. He began thinking about all the hateful things they said about him and ways in which involve them dying.

'One they will pay for hurting that boy'

A black smog filled the streets as Kadvadish ever so slowly walks down the street with the upper portion of his face concealed by his hood.

"Ohohoh they will pay"


	2. Chapter II: Worry, Secrets, and Growing

Chapter II: Worry, Secrets, and Growing of Age

"Kaa-chan and Tou-chan? Is Aniki alright?" Naruko asks her parents as they sat at the table for dinner, her brother' sickly look, cough, and darkening hair put her on edge, and he seemed to be in a hurry and not wanted to be seen. Not only that, Naruto hadn't return yet, he's been rather distant and clearly avoiding any form of contact possible.

"Yeah, he seemed a little… pale and had a bad cough" Natsumi said, she doesn't see Naruto often as Naruko dose, but she could tell when something was wrong and Naruto seemed… different somehow, very different. For the past three months he's been out doing some "projects" as he puts it. Hell he wasn't wearing any orange anymore! Just that white coat of his and a black hood n oval cape.

"You know it's not polite to talk about someone when their RIGHT here behind you" A echoey voice said from behind Natsumi (sounds like Juza Voices Reaper)

Natsumi turns around in her chair to come face to face with a realistic skull mask.

"AAAHHHH!" The crimsonette shouted as she jumped out of her chair and fell to the floor, the masked person removes the mask to reveal Naruto/Kadvadish, "Aniki!?"

Kadvadish hangs the mask around his neck, "Yeah sorry, I forgot the mask augments my voice and speech patterns. People tend to get scared real quickly because of it" The Gunslinger adjusted his hood lightly to cover his glowing orange eyes.

"How long… have you been standing there?" Kushina asks with a worried look

"About… eight minutes I think, possibly nine" Kadvadish said casualty, "Well I can see that things are awkward now because of me… I'm just going up to my room now and do some random stuff ssssooooo… bye!"

Kadvadish quickly flips away and disappears around the corner.

"That's what I mean!" Natsumi shouted

Age: 10

Kadvadish hums to himself as he reads a book he found just laying out in the open, it looked odd in his option, and the name threw him off: TEAM PHNK, PHNK? What kinda name is that!

The Kyuubi's demonic voice brought him out of his thoughts. **_"If you're quite finished your thoughts, maybe we could discuss some things?"_**

Kadvadish almost grabbed his guns on reflexively. Having that voice in his head would take some getting used to. 'How come you can talk to me now all of a sudden?'

For some reason he got the distinct impression of a nonchalant shrug. **_"I've always been able to talk to you or Naruto, Kadvadish. I just didn't see the point. Anyways, I've got a proposal. I'll help you train since your new parents don't have enough time for you. The only thing I want in return is for you to keep this a secret from everyone even your parents. I will allow you to after the process is complete"_**

'Whey the sudden change of heart?' The Gunslinger asks, he slips his book into a pocket, 'I'm not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, but this is rather… odd'

 ** _"Do you want to end up dead again?"_**

'No, I really don't'

The Kyuubi's training was painful to say the least, not as bad as Grand Admiral Kars bad, but a close second. The Kyuubi with thousands of years of knowledge decided to teach Kadvadish unique ways to use his smoke/fog powers, which led to why Kadvadish's physical training was extreme since he would feel pain if he overused or taxed his powers, Kadvadish originally had pain inhibitors implanted in his old body but never kept then activated since if he doesn't feel pain for large periods of time he would lose the feeling and it would be more troublesome to deal with in the future. The Kyuubi wanted the Kadvadish's body to be tough as the original one was. He had begun using weights which his redhead sister tossed aside deeming them useless. Kadvadish of course wouldn't let them go to waste so he utilized them to their full potential. One day he came upon Natsumi doing hand seals trying to pull off a jutsu.

 ** _"We need to get your reserves up. Remember I told you about a method to make you stronger, well that will give you large reserves. For now use your clone to study seals while you do you physical training along with chakra control exercises"_**

"What ever you say fox"

Age: 11

Kadvadish calmly walked through the Forest of Death as casually as one can be. The forest itself reminded him of the Arachnid Forest by in the Marrón Brown home nation -which just so happens to be in the center of the Bermuda Triangle-. The large animals and insects that crawl around.

 ** _"I still can't believe you find this relaxing kit"_** The Kyuubi said with a dead expression on his face

"What's not to like, clean fresh air, rustling of the leaves, the birds chirping-"

BANG!

Kadvadish holsters his shotgun as he steps the carcass of a large tiger.

"-and the animals charge head first towards a hunter like a dumbass *Cough! Cough!*!" The Gunslinger said happily with a cough, the forest was one of the few places he found relaxing for him to walk through without a worry in the world, and this was the only place Naruko wouldn't follow him.

Kadvadish looked over to the nearest river to see what he looked like but became surprised to see him become his old self with large bat wings coming out of his back. He began flexing his wings a little. He began to noticed experimenting with his senses to find that they improved greatly as well. He soon picked up one of blood. But based on the negative reaction from Kyuubi, this wasn't any ordinary blood.

 ** _"Kadvadish I want to find where that scent came from now!"_** Seeing how serious Kyuubi sounded, the reborn Gunslinger went there and was shocked at what he saw. It was a small red fox dead on a bear trap.

'Now that's uncalled for' Kadvadish thought to himself as he crouched down to the dead fox.

 ** _"Damn cruel mortals hunting innocent animals. Kit, go get the body and transfer my soul to the body. There is no use leaving the body to go to waste."_** Seeing as Kyuubi got him the power, he complied. Ripping the bare trap apart and stuck the soul in the body and waited until something happened. When something did, it was not what he was expecting. The fox turned into a teen with red hair and eyes. She was a goddess with her D-Cup breast. She was also completely naked which made him slightly blush behind his mask. The Kyuubi smirked.

 ** _"I didn't know my host was a pervert. Do you want me Kad-va-dish-kun?"_** Her voice was majestic. Kadvadish did the only thing a 11 year old did in his situation, he turned tail and run via his smoke. The fox make a mental connection before searching for one of her secret dens near Konoha.

Age 11 1/2

So here we are, a eleven n half year old Kadvadish pretending to listen as Iruka lectured them. This was boring to him since he knew the stuff already so he placed his head down. While this was going on, Hinata took glances at him which Naruko and Natsumi caught. Naruto/Kadvadish had slowly changed from a brat to someone better. Over the years, Naruko noticed Naruto/Kadvadish would avoid the family. At first it didn't bother her at all. Natsumi was actually happy for it for some odd reason. But when Naruko saw Sasuke and his older brother, she couldn't help but think what her life would be if she had a brother or why her brother was seemingly avoiding her and their family.

She then thought back to how everyone treated him. The more she thought about it, the more she felt bad. Natsumi treated him like an outcast. Their parents was pushing him away from her & Natsumi and to make things worst she made him miserable. And even worst was that he didn't seem like he was pushing her away but was rather neutral. She & Natsumi was the reason for the gap between them and she would have to patch that up. With that she promised herself she would apologize during dinner time and maybe help Hinata get with him.

Back with Kadvadish, the Gunslinger was creating shapes out of his smoke and was trying to add color to the smoke, he had created a heart and tried to make it red with straining effort, the heart went from dark grey and brightened to red slowly. The Marrón Brown Gunslinger smiles softly as he holds the now solidified smoke heart in his hand, he could feel/sense a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in the heart. Narrowing his eyes, Kadvadish added more smoke to form a fennec fox that yipped and jumped onto his lap.

"Well that's one way to get a pet" Kadvadish whispered to himself as he pets the fennec fox's head. "I think I'll name it… Kabba"

Age 12

Kadvadish pants heavily as he blocks strikes from both Naruko and Hinata, the three had become very close friends in secret and Kadvadish started training them in secret. The Gunslinger was currently using one of the six main Marrón Brown fighting styles against the two girls, the stance was more focused on acrobatics and his fast pace moving to the point where he was able grab the girls and throw them off their game and forced them onto their backs.

Kadvadish reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stopwatch and checks the time, "2 min 27 sec, that's a new record"

Naruko groans as she and Hinata get off the ground, "How is it that your so skilled Aniki?"

"What do you think I do in my spare time?" Kadvadish said plainly, the Gunslinger has been doing a random sort of things in his spare time from exploring the village to finding hidden areas that aren't meant to be found by the population, but he didn't care.

"Well you usually head for the Forest of Death and don't return in till sundown" Naruko deadpanned her brother.

"True, very true" The Gunslinger readjusted his hood before turning around to leave the training ground with Naruko and Hinata following him close behind, the trio ended up as close friends about six or seven months ago when Kadvadish ended up saving them from a giant centipede.

Kadvadish stops when he realized they where at the Hyūga Compound, Hinata said goodbye to her friends before entering the compound and Kadvadish and Naruko took their leave back home in silence.

"Aniki-"

"No"

Naruko jumps in front of her brother, "You didn't even let me finish!"

"You where going to ask if Natsumi could join us in training, the answer is still no. In till Natsumi is still far to arrogant about training due to Mother and Minato. And for the record I only trained you and Hinata because I had to save you two after following me into the Forest of Death, which was a stupid thing to being with" Kadvadish stated as he stops in the middle of the street.

"But Aniki-"

Kadvadish stops his sister by placing his hand on her head, "I'll think about Naruko, for now go home and go to sleep, you used up a lot of energy today and you need the rest" With that being said, Kadvadish turns and leaves.

Kadvadish groans as he walks down the with a new book in hand: Uchiha Heiress Remix. Quite the lengthy book too. Though something causes the Gunslinger to stop in his tracks: The doors to the Uchiha compound had been left ajar, something that never happened due to the Clans' paranoia. Curious, Kadvadish took a look inside. What he found were corpses decorating the ground, blood that ran in rivers and streams and even more red liquid splashed everywhere.

"Sasuke" Kadvadish realized that the clan massacre was happening and he NEEDED to find Sasuke quickly. Turning the lower half of his body into smoke, Kadvadish shots off to find the boy. But he found Itachi Uchiha, covered in the blood of his clansmen, standing over his mother, ready to strike her down with his kodachi, the Uchiha patriarch already dead on the floor.

Ignoring the shock of the peaceful watcher, who enjoyed talking and hanging around with the young Gunslinger, being the one who slaughtered his clan, Kadvadish shifts into his old form and draws his guns, thought the sound alone alerts Itachi and he turns around right at the same moment Kadvadish fires his shotguns.

Bright red flashes fill the darkness of the room in short bursts and Kadvadish moves around to immobilize Itachi (Kadvadish wasn't aiming to kill) before he could escape, the clan slayer threw his kodachi at one of the grenades on Kadvadish's belt, which causes a small explosion that sent the two flying from each other.

Itachi fell to one knee, clutching his ringing ears and grimacing in pain. With his plan compromised, the Uchiha heir looked into Kadvadish's exposed eyes, his Sharingan twisting into a different form. "Tsukiyomi!"

Kadvadish suddenly found himself in a world that was bathed in blood red light coming from the red moon above him, he was currently in his Naruto Form again. Itachi appeared before him, his face sad and shocked, tears running down his cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm afraid that I won't be able to watch after you any more. This is something that I must do."

Kadvadish gazed at Itachi with a confusion and shock warring on his face. "Why are you doing this, Itachi?" He asked.

(A\N: Kadvadish knew of the Clan being slaughtered, but didn't know when or why it happened)

Itachi knelt and set a hand and Kadvadish's shoulder and told him about what the Uchiha had been planning to do, how he was forced to massacre his family to keep everyone else safe, and how important it was that no one knew his reasons.

Kadvadish understood, but wished things could have been different. (A\N: you aren't the only one)

The effects of being under a genjutsu that strong took a toll on Kadvadish's mind, and when it was released the strain hit him quickly and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

[\/~~/\\]

When Kadvadish awoken, it was to the sounds of a girl crying. Blinking groggily, he rolled over in the hospital bed and peered over the railing. In the bed next to his, there was a shaking form covered by a thin blanket, curled into a ball and sobbing, with small sniffles echoing around the empty room.

A girl's voice, just loud enough that the blacken blond could hear it, if only barely, mumbled thickly, "Why, Onii-san? Why?" in between sobs.

Kadvadish pulled himself over the railing silently, dropping down to the floor quietly. He made his way over to the other bed and climbed up onto mattress. Sitting on his knees, he shook the figure's shoulder gently.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

The figure quickly turned over, face illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. It was a girl with teary onyx eyes, straight black hair and a heart-shaped face that was streaked with tears. Her eyes were red from crying, as well as wide from the fact that another person was in her bed.

"W-who are you?" She whispered quietly, subtly trying to back away from the stranger.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Kadvadish if you like" He introduced. He found himself pulled into a sudden embrace, the quick action taking him by surprise as he nearly fell off the bed. The girl began to cry harder, wetting his coat with her tears.

Kadvadish panicked, thinking that he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything!" He whispered frantically, wrapping his arms around the girl.

The girl hiccuped and spoke quietly into his shoulder. "Sometimes, when Itachi-nii tucked me in to bed, he-he would tell me stories about you. He said that you were the nicest boy he'd ever met, happy all the time and cheerful to him"

Kadvadish said nothing, Itachi was quite literally one of the only few people that didn't hate him out of spie, not having anything to say, and the girl continued.

"He was so nice to me…why did he do it? Why did he kill them?" Kadvadish tightened his arms around her as she began to sob again. Taking a leap of faith, He told the girl everything that her brother had relayed to him in the Tsukiyomi World.

At the end, she stared at him in disbelief. "My dad… was plotting to overthrow the Hokage?" Kadvadish nodded -more like shrugged- nonchalantly. She blinked. "But… why did Itachi have to kill them all? Couldn't he have just killed the leaders?"

"He said that he didn't kill every one. He had help from someone else, but he wouldn't say who. Just told me that he wore a weird mask"

The girl, still holding onto Kadvadish, looked down, thinking hard. Deciding to lighten the mood, Kadvadish smiled encouragingly at the girl and asked, "What's your name? I told you mine, but never got yours."

The girl smiled slightly, glad for the distraction. "I'm Satsuki, Satsuki Uchiha."

"Well, Satsuki, we should probably go back to sleep. The moon is still out" He made to let go and return to his bed

Satsuki gained a panicked look and clutched Kadvadish tighter. "Please don't make me…" She whispered fearfully, "I don't want to see all the bodies and the blood again!"

He stroked her back soothingly and slowly lay down on the pillow. "Don't worry, Satsuki-chan. I'll be here to keep the nightmares away, alright?"

She nodded tentatively, and laid her head down, Kadvadish holding onto her comfortingly, it reminded the Gunslinger about his younger brother Kendrick when he had nightmares when they where younger and he would sneak into his room. Eventually she relaxed, and slipped into a restful slumber, followed shortly by her bed companion.


End file.
